I don't bite
by ObviouslySwanQueen
Summary: Storybrooke is under attack again and the Savior comes to the rescue as usual. But this time her magical teacher is always by her side... Swan Queen. One shot so far


_That's just great,_ Emma thought while swinging her father's sword through the air. Two days. That's all the universe has given her to relax and do things **normal** people would do. Like watching TV, doing the laundry or her morning jogging routine she used to do when she still lived in Boston. She also enjoyed to actually do nothing like people do in their **normal** lives. Sometimes she missed her old life. Where she didn't have to defeat jealous witches, fight against mental, over 100 year old boys with crazy shadows or break a curse to bring back memories of a bunch of fairytale characters. Yes, life hasn't been easy lately but life as the Savior probably never will be. Before Emma could reminiscent further of those good old days she was pulled out of her thoughts by a warning cry.

'SWAN! Watch out!' She turned around just in time to see a furious woman with wings flying her way stretching out her … are those actual claws?... to probably rip Emma's head from her body.

Before Emma could curse herself to have answered the phone call that some manic creature was attacking the local cannery, said creature lunged out and the sharp claws pierced a hole through Emma's leather jacket and into the flesh of her upper arm.

'OUCH. What the hell! NOT MY JACKET!' The blonde Savior screamed. 'Bad move, Birdie!' Only subconsciously realizing that the woman-bird was trying to take a further grip on her, Emma raised her claw-free but sword-holding hand and rammed it deep down into the torso of the beast. 'Next time get a manicure before making a move on me' Emma managed to say while looking in the woman's face that was now twisted with pain. The creature let out a last scream of pain and its flapping wings stopped in their movements._ 'Whoar shit!'_ was all Emma could think of when the bird creature came falling down on her. Instinctively she buried her head in her now freed arms and waited for the body - probably weighing tons - crashing onto her. And she waited. After several seconds with closed eyes and only hearing her heavy breathing between her arms Emma slowly woke up from her shock-freeze.

'And here I thought you have learned at least something from our lessons', a familiar but not so amused, dark voice stated.

Emma opened slowly her eyes and blinked through her arms still covering her face.

'AHHHH!' Emma practically jumped backwards because she was only inches away from the distorted face of the now dead bird-woman.

A deep throated chuckle let Emma spin around to the origin of the sound.

'What the hell, Regina?!' Emma yelled angrily, her eyes now wide open and still shocked.

'Oh calm down, Ms Swan. It's not that I would have let you kiss her' the brunette smirked with a dangerous glimmer in her eyes.

Emma swallowed hard but didn't want to grant Regina the satisfaction of being affected by her words. 'I'm sorry but I'm not used to be thrown under magical bird-women!' she answered a bit annoyed. Regina only shrugged and flicked lazily her wrist that made the creature go up in flames and finally falling down to the ground in a small pile of ash.

'Swan! SWAN, are you alright?' a worried pirate with flying coat behind him exclaimed as he ran towards the two remaining women. Before Emma turned towards him she could still see Regina's eyeroll and disgusted face. She had to suppress a grin herself and then concentrated her attention on the breathless pirate: 'I thought it would kill you! I was so worried because I didn't know what to do to help you! **You could have died!** Do you know how that would have hurt me?! Don't do that again, Swan!' During his rambling about how much he was worried about her, Emma kind of stopped listening and actually doubted that this man has ever been a pirate. He seemed so helpless and a bit pathetic to be honest with that puppy look on his face.

'I guess after we have now all shared our immense concern about Ms Swan in all precise detail, we can move on and actually ascertain why this harpy eagle was about to take over the cannery' Regina interrupted Emma's thoughts and Hook's rambling in a cold voice.

Emma's head snapped up and she looked at Regina with a questioning look 'A harpy eagle?'

'Learning to actually repeat what I am saying. You are advancing in your abilities Ms Swan.'

'Oh come on. You know what I mean. And it's not like I actually know a spell to immobilize things.'

'That is probably because you immobilize your brain first.'

'Hey my brain is fine'

'If you say so'

'Yes, I do.'

'Of course, you do.'

'Hell yes!'

**-**'Ladies!'

'You repeat yourself'

'So what!'

'Fine'

'Okay!'

**-**'LADIES!'

'WHAT?!'-**'WHAT?!'**

Both women turned their head angrily at Hook who actually backed away a bit under their heated stares.

'I...I better get going now to report this accident to the others' he mumbled looking back and forth between the two, visibly uncomfortable in his skin. 'I will wait for you at the diner, Swan' he finally said now looking at Emma and with a quick side glance to the still red cheeked brunette, he left them both alone.

Emma exhaled a long breath and turned back to Regina with raised eyebrows 'I should have known he would turn into a clingy monkey'

'Seriously? You can bring up all the animal metaphors in the world and you are going with 'clingy monkey'? Correct me if I'm wrong but haven't you actually been engaged to one in a not so far away past?'

'Not fair! I didn't know he was that-' 'Primeval?'-'No!'-'Feral?'-'NO!'-'Bestial?'-**'GEEZ, REGINA, NO!'** Emma snapped 'I was going to say that backstabbing, okay? I actually thought he would care about me'

Regina immediately softened her features and Emma could see compassion rising in those dark eyes. 'Emma, I didn't...' - 'No, it's fine. It was better to find out early than too late.' Emma looked up again and gave Regina a small smile.

Suddenly Emma noticed how close the two of them have gotten in their, well, discussion. She could see the little wrinkles under Regina's eyes which actually were only prominent when the brunette was truly smiling. What happened very few times those days. Mostly when Henry was around. Emma liked it when Regina was giving him her 1000 Watt smile and felt a little bit jealous not to be on the receiving end. _Woaahr, stop there Swan. What's wrong with you? Since when do you like her smile so much? I mean there is nothing wrong in admitting that she has a beautiful smile, right? Beautiful?! Okay now don't run wild! You really need to..._

'Emma?' Regina's voice jolted Emma right out of her reverie and she was now confronted with a concerned look of her counterpart. As if burned, Emma took a step back and rubbed her neck with her hand looking away from Regina. 'Ah sorry, I was kinda lost in thoughts, I guess.'

Regina's eyebrows raised only higher and she almost hesitantly asked 'Look, I didn't mean it like that. If it makes you feel better I won't make mention of your former fiancée again' Regina stopped and searched Emma's eyes before continuing with a small but a bit devious smile '...and if someone else makes fun of the whole monkey story I would gladly provide my services and burn him to ashes like our lovely bird friend over there'

Emma just looked dumbfounded at Regina who was watching her with expecting eyes. Emma never would have guessed Regina would actually do something like that for her. The seconds ticked by and Regina's face fell a bit when the blonde was still not answering but staring wide eyed at her.

'Well, I just won't mention him again' Regina cleared her throat and wanted to walk past Emma when the Savior finally found the ability to use her mouth and tongue properly again. 'Hey wait', Emma reached out for Regina's arm and made the brunette turn back to her. She flinched internally by seeing Regina's hurt look that turned fast back into the indifferent mask Emma knew too well from the Mayor.

'Hey wait' she said again this time giving Regina a reassuring smile 'I would love to call on your murderous services if somebody mocks me again.' Regina still looked at her doubtfully so Emma continued 'I'm just...I'm still not used to this all. People doing nice things for me. Caring about me. And we both know that we didn't start on the best terms. So I was just...well a bit surprised' Emma hold her breath and was waiting for Regina to bring back a nasty comment. Regina's face was unreadable. _Great, Swan. High five on your social skills._

When Emma was actually starting to debate in her head to run away or rather hide anywhere near to avoid a fireball being thrown at her, Regina shook her head almost unnoticeable and let out a small laugh 'Well, dear, you should get used to it. Your mother is so eager to feather-bed you I am actually afraid about her losing interest in finding her beloved prince over and over' Regina's expressions turned shortly nauseated by those words but then continued 'Anyway, if you require my services I am pleased to help. In any circumstances. You just have to ask, dear, I don't bite...' Regina's eyes turned darker '...much'

And with those words and a wink the former Evil Queen turned around and left a completely bewildered Savior behind.


End file.
